Galahad Fortress
The Galahad Fortress is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the fortress that protects Mechonis from the people of Bionis, taking it down was the goal of the 2nd battle of Sword Valley. Once the party reaches the end of Mechonis Field, they cannot return to the Sword Valley and the fortress, and all of its Collectables will need to be acquired via trading. Even beyond completing the Collectopaedia, some of them are needed for the rebuilding of Colony 6. History Before the beginning of the game Egil created the fortress to have a base from which he could launch attacks against the whole Bionis. Soon it became clear that the destruction of the fortress would bring victory to the Homs. At the end of the 1st war against the Mechons, the Homs gained the upper hand and the Mechon forces were cornered in Sword Valley and Galahad Fortress despite the destruction of most of their colonies. 1st Battle of Sword Valley The Homs launched the final attack against the fortress but soon the situation evolved in favor of the Mechons and the Homs started to think that they should fall back to Colony 6 and make their last stand. However a group composed of three well known Homs warriors composed of Dickson, Mumkhar and the one who could wield the Monado, Dunban decided to destroy the army and the fortress by themselves. With the power of the Monado they were able to win even if Mumkhar decided to run from the battlefield and was seemingly executed by the Mechon. Visiting the fortress The party, having just reached the fortress decided to search for Face Nemesis inside the fortress. Once they find her they discover that she is under Yaldabaoth's control, Egil activate the Apocrypha to desactivate the power of the Monado he then attack the group with the help of the Face Nemesis. Fiora awakens and beg Meyneth for help, she use her powers to break free from Egil's control and destroy most of the fortress. 2nd Battle of Sword Valley The allied forces leaded by Prince Kallian, Colonel Otharon, Colonel Vangarre, Chief Dunga, Dickson and supervised by Minister Lorithia and Alvis launch a second attack against the fortress one year after the first one. The Battle is in favor of the allied forces by a landslide despite the presence of Mass-Produced Face armed with spears created to decompose any organic life. However the allied forces would never reach their goal due to the awakening of the Mechonis which force them to retreat. Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * M34 Hornet Unit * M35 Wasp Unit * M48 Sentry Unit * M58 Tactical Unit * M59 Captain * M65 Hunter Unit * M66 Production Unit * M66 Supply Unit * M68 Construction Unit * M85 Infantry Unit * M85 Sergeant * Offensive Scout Unit Quest Exclusive Enemies * Sentinel Mechon Story & Quest Exclusive Enemies * Defensive Guard Unit * Face Nemesis * M94 Guard Unit Unique Enemies * Glacier Acon * Glorious Jurom * Precious Retrato Boss * Gold Face Landmarks and Locations Landmark Landmarks GF * Ether Influx Conduit Landmarks B1F * Main Control Room Landmarks B2F * Ether Blast Furnace * Preparation Bay Landmarks B4F * Fortress Depths Locations Locations GF * Main Maintenance Bay * 1st Fuel Supply Room * 2nd Fuel Supply Room * 3rd Fuel Supply Room Locations B1F * Blast Furnace Conduit * 1st Turbine Room * 2nd Turbine Room * Piston Control Room Locations B2F * Ether Input Stream Locations B3F * Face Maintenance Bay Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations